Phoenix
by Vinnichi Rin
Summary: Kau tahu apa itu Phoenix? Seekor burung yang katanya berasal dari matahari. Dia tercipta dari api, untuk kemudian juga mati karena api. Tapi, dia akan terlahir kembali dari abunya sendiri. Menarik, bukan? Lalu, mengapa sang ksatria berkuda muak sekali terhadapnya? Bahkan dia bersumpah akan menghangus sertakan Phoenix beserta abunya dengan pedang Pegasus dan Unicorn. Mampukah ia?


_Dia mencari siapapun yang bisa mengembalikan hidupnya._

_Melawan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menemukan kembaili bahagianya._

_Bersumpah akan membunuh apapun yang membuatnya semakin jauh dari jiwanya._

_Dan dia adalah penentu bagaimana cerita ini harus berakhir._

_Karena sejak hatinya mati, segalanya tampak tak berarti._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ssshhhhhh….

Bisa kau dengar sesuatu?

Hm? Tidak?

Tengah malam seperti ini memang tak akan kau temukan suara bising yang memekakkan telinga, atau bahkan kau tak akan mendengar suara bisikan sekalipun.

Tenang. Damai. Tentram.

Semua orang sedang menjamah bunga tidurnya masing-masing, dengan napas yang teratur dalam tiap tidurnya. Tak ada rasa gelisah, seolah ribuan malaikat berjaga melindungi mereka dari apapun yang akan mencelakakan.

Tapi…

Tunggu hingga Sang Phoenix datang, dan satu-satunya suara yang kau dengar adalah-

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…!"

-teriakan kematian.

**.**

**Phoenix**

**By**

**Vinnichi Rin**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Vocaloid owner**

**Please enjoy, and leave your opinion about this ^^**

**.**

Prang!

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada."

Sret!

"Demi Tuhan, aku sunguh-sungguh tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya, sungguh Tuan, aku tidak ta- AAAARRRGGGGHHHH….!"

Sret,

Sebuah pedang ditarik perlahan dari dada kiri yang telah terkoyak. Membuat jantung berhenti berdetak tepat setelah ditembus oleh benda tajam tersebut, mengalirkan cairan merah yang membuat pemilik pedang itu justru terhibur dibuatnya. Psiko? Hm, mungkinkah?

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Darah menetes dari ujung pedang yang runcing, menyisakan jejak dari kaki-kaki pemuda itu yang sedang berjalan menjauhi kerumunan para pemabuk yang sedang menatapnya ketakutan, terlebih saat menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana sadisnya satu dari mereka menerima akhir dari hidupnya hanya karena hal yang tak wajar.

Dia dibunuh, karena tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal yang ditanyakan padanya.

Sejak lima bulan lalu, rumor mengenai seorang pemuda misterius meluas begitu cepatnya. Bukan, bukan karena pemuda itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang lalu menghilang begitu saja. Dia dikenal justru karena sebaliknya – menghilangkan banyak nyawa, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

Apa sebenarnya tujuan pemuda itu?

Pertanyaan itu mengaung indah di kepala mereka yang mengetahui tentang pemuda tersebut. Ya, apa yang membuatnya tega membunuh banyak orang tanpa rasa kasihan sekalipun? Apa hal yang menjadi tujuannya itu lebih penting daripada hidup seseorang?

Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak seorang pun yang tahu.

Bagaimana rupa dari pemuda tersebut?

_Well, _belum ada yang melihatnya secara jelas. Wajahnya selalu ditutupi dengan topeng layaknya Zoro, memakai pakaian kerajaan berwarna hitam, dan selalu menunggangi kuda putih dengan karung besar yang selalu ada di punggung kuda tersebut.

Aneh? Tidak. Banyak orang yang berpenampilan seperti itu, khususnya para ksatria berkuda.

Misterius? Sangat. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak dapat diketahui kehadirannya, pun kepergiannya.

Menakutkan? Ya. Mendengar namanya saja sudah bisa dipastikan membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau berhadapan dengan seorang Phoenix. Mungkin kau akan selamat. Atau mungkin, kau akan sama seperti mereka yang pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Pertemuan yang sia-sia.

.

"Hah! Dia lagi."

Len Kagamine, melempar surat kabar yang baru diterimanya pagi ini ke atas meja. Menyenggol sedikit cawan kecil berisi _ocha_ hangat yang menemani menu sarapannya kali ini. Matanya melengos tak peduli pada tumpahan _ocha_ yang mengenai surat kabar tersebut, dia tak ada minat untuk membaca kelanjutan berita tadi.

"Hoi, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Kaito jengkel. Pasalnya ini sudah kali ketiga Len mengulang adegan melempar surat kabar lalu bersikap tak peduli pada sekelilingnya.

"Kau lihat saja isi beritanya." jawab Len datar.

Kaito bergerak mengambil koran yang tadi dilempar oleh adik semata wayangnya. Lalu kedua matanya menelusuri kata demi kata yang menjadi berita utama pagi ini. Lima menit kemudian dia mendesah pelan sambil melipat kembali surat kabar yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

"Si Phoenix lagi? Kau kesal hanya karena dia terus muncul di surat kabar. Kau ini aneh. Bisa tidak kesal hanya pada hal-hal yang wajar saja. Seperti persediaan es krim di toko manapun sedang habis, atau pabrik es krim di seluruh desa tidak boleh beroperasi lagi, atau harga es krim naik menjadi sepuluh kali lipat dari harga biasanya. Atau-"

"Atau kepalamu berubah menjadi mangkuk es krim." Len dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kaito. Kedua lengannya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya yang sedang bersandar di kursi. Kakinya dinaikkan ke atas meja sambil menopang kursi yang digoyang-goyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

Sedangkan Kaito hanya mendengus sebal sambil melemparkan koran ke tubuh Len.

"Tapi benar katamu, aku kesal hanya karena satu orang yang mengambil banyak nyawa itu menjadi sorotan berbagai surat kabar. Dia itu pembunuh, bukan pahlawan. Jadi untuk apa kita membicarakannya seperti kita telah berhutang budi padanya saja. Lagipula, surat-surat kabar ini melebih-lebihkan pemberitaan. Membuat penduduk desa panik dan tidak berani berdagang hingga malam. Apa yang bagus dari Phoenix itu. Selain aksi membunuhnya yang itu pun simpang siur tidak karuan beritanya. Membuatku kesal saja."

Len memandang Kaito, mencoba mengetahui bagaimana reaksi si pecinta es krim tersebut. Kaito yang dipandangi Len hanya bisa menatapnya malas, dia sudah bosan mendengar gerutuan adiknya itu tentang Phoenix. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Apa Len pikir jika Kaito berteriak menyuruh pembunuh itu untuk berhenti melakukan aksinya, maka dia akan menurut? Terkadang Kaito curiga jika dalam tempurung Len itu isinya batu kali.

"Lebih baik kau habiskan pisangmu, lalu bergegaslah menuju istana. Kau adalah pemimpin ksatria berkuda, jadi jangan sampai telat. Lalu sesudahnya, cepatlah kembali ke rumah dan ceritakan padaku apa yang diperintahkan oleh raja." kata Kaito, pemuda itu lalu membereskan alat-alat makan yang masih berserakan, kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Len yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"Ck, kakak macam apa dia? Jangan salahkan aku kalau semua es krimmu akan mencair nanti, Kaito-_nii_."

.

.

Sekumpulan orang dengan pakaian yang seragam terlihat menunggangi kuda menuju istana. Mereka memakai pakaian ksatria kerajaan dengan jubah berwarna biru, terkecuali seseorang yang berada paling depan yang menjadi pemimpin mereka, orang itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan pakaian ksatria berwarna putih.

Derap langkah kuda yang beraturan dan rapi membuat beberapa penduduk yang melintasi jalan yang sama itu menepi untuk sekedar melihat para ksatria sedang memasuki istana. Kehadiran mereka memang menjadi magnet tersendiri bagi siapapun, terutama para gadis yang memang histeris memandang ke kerumunan orang-orang gagah yang siap melindungi mereka dari bahaya.

Satu persatu para ksatria itu menghilang di balik pintu istana, sebelum kemudian tertutup kembali. Menyisakan beberapa pengawal yang berdiri mengawasi di depannya. Melarang siapa pun untuk masuk dan mengacau, karena jika para ksatria berkuda telah dipanggil oleh raja, berarti ada masalah serius yang ada di wilayah ini.

Sang pemimpin kawanan turun dari kudanya, lalu berlutut di hadapan raja yang ada di halaman depan. Diikuti oleh semua pasukannya yang kini juga berlutut sebagai tanda penghormatan bagi sang raja.

" Saya siap menerima perintah apapun dari anda, Ted-_sama_." Len berkata lantang sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya, sebagai pemimpinksatria berkuda memang sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk siap menghadapi situasi apapun.

"Para ksatria berkuda, demi kedamaian dan keamanan bagi seluruh penduduk kerajaan Allegra, kuperintahkan kalian untuk menangkap siapapun yang melakukan tindakan kejahatan tanpa pandang bulu. Aku bisa memercayakan tugas ini kepada kalian, bukan?"

Len menundukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti, "Apapun yang raja perintahkan, tidak akan kami tolak. Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami mendapat kepercayaan sebesar itu. Kami akan melakukan semua yang kami mampu."

Ted Kasane, Sang raja dari wilayah Allegra menganggukkan kepalanya. Dibubarkannya kumpulan ksatria tersebut setelah menerima perintah darinya. Kecuali Len Kagamine, dia ingin berbicara dengan si pemimpin cerdik itu. Selama setahun Len menjabat, pemuda tersebut tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menjadi dalang pembunuhan ini?"

"Saya belum tahu pasti, tapi besar kemungkinan memang Phoenix yang melakukannya. Karena di setiap leher kiri korban terdapat luka goresan pisau berbentuk huruf P yang juga disertai dengan luka bakar." Len menjawab sesuai yang dia ketahui, dia sudah melihat dan mengecek sendiri beberapa korban pembunuhan yang terjadi nyaris setiap malam, dan dia memang menemukan luka tersebut di leher kiri para korban.

Raja mengambil sebuah pedang dari deretan pedang yang ada di sisi kiri singgasananya, membuka sarungnya yang berwarna coklat tua, lalu menyerahkan benda tajam tersebut kepada Len.

Len yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya menengadah, melihat sebuah benda berkilat yang kini ada di kedua matanya. Sebuah pedang indah yang dia tahu, bukanlah pedang sembarangan. Karena apabila melihat secara detail, di ujung pedang yang runcing terdapat ukiran dua ekor kuda yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Kuda yang satu memiliki sayap di kedua pungungnya dan tanduk di kepalanya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memiliki sebuah tanduk di kepalanya.

"Ambillah, Len."

Sontak pemuda itu pun tercengang, "Ta- tapi, Ted-_sama_."

"Ini perintah dariku. Ambillah pedang ini. Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya jika kau bisa menggunakan pedang ini dengan bijaksana." kata raja sambil tersenyum samar, dalam hati dia tahu jika dia tidak salah memilih Len.

"Apapun yang anda perintahkan, Ted_-sama_." Len menerima pedang tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Ingat pesanku Len, gunakan pedang itu dengan bijaksana. Dan aku hanya menerima keberhasilanmu dalam tugas kali ini."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Ted pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Matanya lekat menatap ukiran dua kuda yang ada di runcing pedang tersebut. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas dengan hati yang tidak menentu.

Pedang ini merupakan pedang legendaris, sebagai seorang ksatria dia sudah hafal benar mengenai sejarah dan apa-apa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya. Dan, salah satu benda yang dipegangnya merupakan sekian dari daftar yang masuk dalam jajaran benda yang begitu dia kagumi karena histori dan kekuatannya.

Pemuda itu mengelus lembut pedang di genggamannya, menyentuh ukiran yang sedaritadi menjadi fokus pikirannya. Kedua bibirnya terbuka, dan dengan suara lirih yang hanya mampu terbawa angin, dia berucap pelan,

'_Pegasus dan Unicorn.'_

Dua makhluk yang melambangkan kesucian dan keabadian.

.

.

" Kau tahu apa itu Phoenix?"

" Pertanyaan bodoh." Seorang pemuda mendecih pelan sambil mengambil sebuah tali dari karung yang baru saja dia letakkan di punggung kuda putih miliknya.

" Mengapa harus Phoenix?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dia sibuk memindahkan beberapa barang ke dalam karung, membuang beberapa benda yang menurutnya tidak berguna, dan kemudian kembali menaruh karung itu pada sisi kudanya yang lain.

Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandanganya pada orang yang bertanya padanya tadi, menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kencang.

" Karena sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan terlahir kembali, dengan abuku sendiri. Sepanas apapun api yang yang akan membakarku nanti."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu,

Pemuda bertopeng dengan jubah hitam tersebut pergi, menunggangi kudanya untuk kembali mencari apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak akan kembali sebelum mendapatkannya, hingga nanti setelah dia mendapatkannya, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**End chapter 1 -**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, **_**minna ^^**_

**Vinnichi Rin di sini, hehe (nyengir tanpa dosa)**

_**Gomen**_**, aku udah bikin fic baru padahal yang lama aja udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget ga **_**update**_**.**

**Bukan gak mau, aku ga ada ide (jedotin kepala ke tembok)**

**Nah nah, bagamana dengan yang satu ini? ^^**

**Semoga suka, penasaran gitu hehe. Dan jika berkenan, monggo r**_**eview**_**nya saya terima.**

**Juga segala kritik, saran, dan apapun itu juga diterima. Duit apalagi (ditimpuk)**

**Okedeh,**

**Mohon pengertiannya, semoga masih menanti karya saya, karena saya sedang berusaha sekali ini kawan.**

_**See you on the next chapter,**_

**Mmmmwwwaaahhhhh!**


End file.
